L'infirmière
by hebi28
Summary: Maël un membre de la section scientifique dela marine il mène des recherches pour créer des soldats surhumain pour la marine qui leurs seront ensuite vendus un peu comme des esclaves, ses recherches il les faits dans un laboratoires secret isolé de toute chose sur une petite île cencé être inhabiter et dont seul les plus haut grader de la marines ont connaisance de son emplacement.
1. prologue

Maël un membre de la section scientifique de la marine qui mène des recherches pour créer des soldats sur-humains pour la marine qui leurs seront ensuite vendus un peu comme des esclaves, ses recherches il les faits dans un laboratoires secret isolé de toutes choses sur une petite île cencée être inhabiter et dont seul les plus haut grader de la marines ont connaisance du plan et de l'emplacement del'île. Maël mène donc ses recherches cacher du reste du monde avec une centaines de soldats de la marine sur-entraîner; mais un jour une jeune détenue va miraculeusement réussir à s'évader de ce centre de torture.

*bruit du signal d'alarme*

-Maël: Quesqui ce passe ici ?

-Soldat: Un prisonier vient de s'évader capitaine.

-Maël: Merde putain fait chier il à fallut que sa tombe sur un prisonier de ma section, et de qui s'agit-il au juste !

-Soldat: apparament sa serait la détenue n1316.

-Maël: Putain cette garce il fallait que sa tombe sur elle.

-Soldat: Capitaine elle vient de quitter la zone, elle ne se trouve plus sur l'île !

-Maël: PUTAIN DE MERDE !!! Appelle immédiatement le quartier général et dit leurs de mettre immédiatement un avis de recherches sur la tête d' Isis D Frozen, alias détenue n1316 du sécteur 13 séctions chimère du centre de recherche.


	2. Chapitre 1

PDV externe

Quelque part dans le nouveau monde sur une île quasi inhabité nommé Raflésia, sur cette île la végétation elle-même fait fuir tout humain faible d'y habiter, une légende raconte pourtant qu'une famille se serait installer là-bas pour y vivre et y aurait eu une enfant ; un jour la marine arriva sur l'île et parla avec la petite famille qui était les seul habitant de cette île leurs demandant d'emmener leurs fille dans le laboratoire de la marine pour étudier cette enfant alors âgée de d'un ans et demi qui avait réussi à naître et survivre dans un tels environnement. Les parents de la jeune enfant avait refusez de laisser leurs précieuse fille à la marine pour de stupides recherches, mais la marine ne leurs laissait pas le choix et les tuas pour emmener avec eux la gamine ; la mer commençais à monter et la barque qui avait emmener les marine sur l'île était à qu'elle que mètres du rivage, il marchèrent donc dans la mer jusqu'à atteindre la barque mais au moment où l'enfant avait mis c'est deux pied dans l'eau elle se sentit devenir de plus en plus faible jusqu'à s'évanouir devant les marines qui comprit bien vite qu'elle avait mangé un fruit du démon, mais pas n'importe qu'elle fruit, le fruit du démon décrit dans les légende comme étant un fruit puissant et à la mort de chaque utilisateur de ce fruit, il repousserait à chaque fois sur son île d'origine c'est-à-dire Raflésia, cette légende urbaine est aujourd'hui daté de plus de vingt ans et quasiment personnes ne la connait sauf la marine.

PDV d'Isis

Je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais et le si peu de force que je récupérais j'utiliser mon pouvoir pour faire jaillir de mon dos deux ailes aux écailles noires mais malheureusement pour moi j'étais tellement épuisé et à bout de souffle que je n'arrivais à déployer mes ailes que pendant quarante à cinquante minutes après je retombait au sol d'épuisement et continua à courir et ce jusqu'à me sentir suffisamment en sécurité le fait de volé me permettait d'arriver rapidement sur différente îles et de récupérer aux passages des vêtements (beaucoup de vêtements), de la nourritures et quelques cartes pour m'orienter dans le nouveaux monde. Oui ma vie est compliquée je c'est, je m'appelle Isis D Frozen et je viens de m'évader de prison en quelques sorte, et je fuis comme si ma vie en dépendait, car elle en dépend enfaite en plus mon avis de recherche ne m'aide pas car en plus d'être assez forte je dois le reconnaître ma tête est mise à prix à un milliards deux cents cinquante millions de berrys.

Bon là si j'en croit la carte je suis sur l'île de Sylte et je décide d'enfin arrêté de courir et de fuir mais de comment dire, faire une petite pause, j'arrive devant la première auberge que je voie, une petite auberge aux allures rustiques et situé très proche du port, quand j'arrive là-bas il fait déjà nuit, je décide de rentrer et disons que ma tenue ne passe pas inaperçue ma grande cape noire et ma capuche sur la tête.

J'alla voir le patron de l'auberge qui était également barman et lui dit :

Moi : Bonjour serait-il possible d'avoir une chambre pour ce soir ?

Aubergiste : Non je suis désolé mademoiselle mais il n'y a plus aucune chambre de disponible et nous ne servons plus de repas à cette heure-ci.

Moi : Bon ce n'est pas grave pour la nourriture j'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon sac mais y'a-t-il une autre auberge sur l'île ?

Aubergiste : Oula non je gère la seule auberge de l'île vous savez, c'est marrant on dirait que tout le monde veut dormir dans mon auberge ce soir.

Moi : Quelqu'un d'autre est venu vous voir aujourd'hui ?

Aubergiste : Oh oui un équipage entier de pirate d'ailleurs c'est à eux le sous-marin qui est proche de la falaise.

Je sortis de l'auberge un peu déçu mais j'eu très vite une idée géniale, ce sont des pirates je vais m'infiltrer dans leurs navires et y rester discrètement et pour ça je vais avoir besoins de mes pouvoirs, j'ai mangé le Hachū Hachū No Mie version kuraidesu, en gros c'est le fruit du reptile version obscur et avec ce fruit qui est un Zoan je peux me transformer en reptile enfin je ne les contrôle pas tous seul ceux qui m'intéresse je dois dire c'est-à-dire : le serpent que je contrôle parfaitement je peux même éveiller le pouvoir de mon fruit mais seulement avec cette forme, le dragon que je contrôle assez bien aussi, le gecko la forme la plus facile à utiliser avec le lézard, et je commence à peine à s'avoir utiliser le varan et l'alligator pour l'instant ces deux formes là m'épuise trop pour que je les utilise dans les combats ; mais j'ai aussi reçu une sorte de deuxième pouvoir enfin c'est à cause des expérimentation de la marine sur mon corps durant près de 20 ans et maintenant à cause de la partie kuraidesu de mon fruit je suis également capable de contrôler les ombre enfin juste devenir une ombre, disparaitre dans l'ombre, ou manier l'ombre (pratique contre les ennemies) et même de me protéger avec des ombres.

Arriver devant la falaise j'aperçu vite un sous-marin mais je n'ai pas pu voir de quelle couleur il était vue qu'il faisait nuit, je me transformai en mamba (la version kuraidesu de mon fruit impose que toute mes transformations soient des reptiles aux écailles noir donc pour le mamba c'est simple c'est un mamba noir) mon serpent favori et rampait jusqu'au sous-marin, une fois sur le pont je remarquai qu'il y avait un jeune homme endormi sur le pont surement censé monter la garde,

*pensé du personnage (donc la d'Isis vue que c'est son point de vue) *Les hommes sont vraiment incapables et bons à rien quand je vois celui si endormie au lieu de monter la garde.

La porte était entrecouverte je profitais pour me glisser dans le sous-marin et rampait jusqu'au ce qui ressemble à une sorte de cale et me retransforma en humaine je regardai une des caisses présente dans la cale et reconnu le logo sur l'une d'entre elle celui des heart pirate,

*Et merde il a fallu que je tombe dans le sous-marin des heart pirate leurs capitaines est un membre de la génération terrible.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand je vis Trafalgar Law juste derrière moi, je me tournis entièrement pour lui faire face et je le vis sourire,

Law : Toi là Quesque tu fait ici ?

Je ne lui répondis même pas car je dois bien avouer que ce type me faisait vraiment peur sur le coup et instinctivement je me transformai en mamba et commençais à fuir quand soudain une sphère bleu apparue au dessue de ma tête,

Law : Shambles

Je ne comprenais pas ce qi se passait mais d'un coup j'atterrie dans les mains du chirurgien de la mort et il me dit avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

Law : Tu as de la chance j'ai très longtemps étudier les fruits du démon, à te voir je dirais que tu as mangé le Hachū Hachū No Mie version kuraidesu à en conclure par la couleur de tes écailles, si c'est réellement ton fruit je connais un point faible qui risque de te déplaire je pense.

Je le vis faire un tout petit ricanement, je n'arrivais pas à bouger avec la façon dont il me prenait mais étrangement j'adorais sa personne ne m'avait jamais autant fait peur avant aujourd'hui. Je le vit avec sa mais gauche me tenir et sa main droite toucher une de mes écaille près de ma tête et le sentit appuyer jusqu'à ce que j'ai mal et sans comprendre pourquoi ni même comment je me retransformai en humaine.

Moi : Aie mais comment ta fait ça ?

Law : silence c'est mon navire c'est moi qui pose les question Isis.

Moi : Ok, mais juste comment tu connais mon prénom LAW !!!

Law : Tu es très connu et je suis flatter que tu me connaisses mais maintenant tu vas devoir rester ici. Il me dit sa sur un ton strict.

Moi : Et pourquoi je resterai ici ?

Law : Enfaite tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, et sur cette phrase un sourire moqueur s'affichait sur son visage.


	3. Chapitre 2

PDV d'Isis :

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, mais je me réveillait et à ma plus grande surprise j'était attachée à une chaise en bois dont mes jambes et mes bras était solidement tenues par des chaînes sur les pieds de la chaise.

??? : Enfin réveiller miss ?

Je reconnu directement cette voix c'était celle de ce connard de Trafalgar Law.

Moi: Pourquoi m'avoir attachée ?

Law: Tu pensait sérieusement que tu pourrais t'introduire dans mon sous marin incognito sans en payer les conséquences.

Moi: Sincèrement oui.

Law: tu est vraiment si stupide que sa ?

Moi: Faut croire, bon maintenant je te propose un truc?

Law: ah oui quoi!?

Moi: tu me libère et je me barre de ton sous marin de malheur et comme sa tout le monde est content, alors sa te convient Law.

Law: non il y a un léger problème ma belle.

Moi: lequel ?

Law: mon sous marin à déjà quitter l'île ou tu nous as rejoint nous sommes déjà dans les profondejurs de la mer et de plus j'ai dit que tu devrais rester ici point final.

Moi: mais !!!

Law: il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, au fait sa te dérange si j'étudie ton fruit du demon (il se mit a faire un léger sourire ), enfaite tu n'a pas le choix ah ah ah (law se mit à rire et me montra un superbe sourire diabolique voir même bien sadique).

Law: Shambles

En un instant sa sphère bleu me déplace de la chaise à une sorte de table d'opération, et en plus de sa il m'avait bayonné je tournais la tête et le vit en blouse blanche d'opération.

Law: Tu est prête à t'amuser un peu avec moi .

Il me dit sa sur un ton très calme et n'attendait aucune réponse de ma part.

Instinctivement je me transformait en serpent pour essayer de lui échapper mais,

Law : merci c'est justement ce qu'il me fallait.

Je réalisa alors qu'il m'avait piéger les chaînes se resserant sur mon corps de serpent.

*Si je prend le risque de me re transformer je risque de mourir à cause des chaînes en m'étouffant comme une merde, putain fait chier y ma piéger ce con*

Le bruit d'objet métallique me sortit de mes pensées, je tournais la tête et vis Law prendre un scalpel, il se rapproche légèrement de moi et je commençais à avoir vraiment peur. Il découpe quelque une de mes écaille me faisant saigner au passage puis il posa son scalpel sur sa table d'opération, enleva c'est gants et enleva les chaînes qui m'entourait, il me prit dans ces main glaciales je fut tétanisée au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger; sans que je comprenne pourquoi il appuya de nouveau au dessus de ma tête et me re transforma en forme humaine.

Law: je commençais à m'ennuyer de toi en serpent, mais maintenant les choses sérieuses vont commencer ma belle.

Il lacha violement sur sa table d'opération et les chaînes se rattachèrent à chacun de mes membres. Je sentit alors une aiguille se planter dans mon bras je ne préférais pas regarder ce qui m'arrivait et fermait les yeux. Un liquide commença à courir dans le tube qui était relié à mon bras, je sentait le liquide glaciale parcourir mes veines c'est alors que je me mit sans le vouloir à hurler à pleins poumons de douleur, j'ai l'impression d'être transpercer par des milliers de lames glaciales. La douleur est juste insoutenable je n'en pouvais plus jouvrit les yeux en pleures et vit Law changer d'expression d'un coup quand il vit mes larmes.

Law: non ne pleure pas, c'est pour ton bien que je fais sa tu c'est, ne t en fais pas d'ici une petite heure sa sera fini en attendant je t en supplie laisse moi profiter un peu. C'est alors qu'un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage.

*Putain en plus d'être un grand sadique psychopathe il est complètement bipolaire*

Il prit une seringue avec un liquide rouge sang et la planta dans mon oeil droit, je serrait les dents me retenant d'hurler tant la douleur était grande puis il retira l'aiguille et je fut prise de violent spasmes qui ne durairent pas moins de dix minutes. Quand je me sentie les spasmes et tremblement cesser law prit un scalpel et m'ouvra légèrement le cou je le vit prendre une sorte de grosse pince et retirer quelque chose de mon cou. Je ne savais pourquoi mais je commençais à m'habituer à la douleur je ne criais presque plus j'en venais même à adorée ce que law me faisait. Une fois la chose retirer de mon cou il arrêta la transfusion qui me faisant tant souffrir avec ce liquide glaciale et commençais à me soigner à mon plus grand étonnement et il madressait un sourire presque chaleureux.

Law: C'est bon miss, j'ai fini.

Moi: je suis libre à presant ?

Law: (il s'approcha de moi et me dit à l'oreille) non désolé toujours pas, tu est à moi maintenant en plus je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée.

Moi: mai- mais j-j-je

PDV de Law:

Je sortit une de mes seringue et la lui planta discrètement dans la nuque, elle s'endormit sur le coup.

Moi: très pratique ce produit.

C'est alors que Sachi et Penguin arrivèrent.

Sachi: alors capitaine vous avez fini.

Moi: oui c'était plutôt ludique je dois dire mais j'ai réussi, grâce à moi la marine ne pourra plus la retrouver, ni même nous trouver.

Penguin: elle va bien maintenant, capitaine ?

Moi: oui je pense?

Penguin: HEIN!!!! capitaine?

Moi: écouter elle avait cette puce dans la nuque depuis son plus jeune âge elle a grandit avec, la lui retirer à du lui faire plus mal que la lui greffer.

Sachi: dailleur capitaine c'est quoi cette fameuse puce dont nous à parler Jimbei?

Moi: et bien elle sont en quelque sorte utilisé pour diriger et commander à distance des humains entraîner par la marine, la marine à dailleur commencer ces expérience sur des enfants dit surnaturel.

Penguin: quesque cette beauté à de surnaturel.

Sachi: pervers.

Penguin: QUOI!!! J'ai le droit de m'intéresser à elle.

Sachi: D'un peu trop près à mon goût.

Moi: si c'est pour crier sortez d'ici.


End file.
